


For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first

by Wonderstruck5



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Worried Hunk (Voltron), Worried Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderstruck5/pseuds/Wonderstruck5
Summary: A civil war on an unknown planet. Two races fighting over limited resources. A distress transmission pleading for help. But will the Kouloumbra and the Navalkol accept the help of the people who show up?Shortly after recovering, the Paladins are thrust into an unknown world with strange new species who share a complicated history. Kohlrabi has been ravaged by an eleven year war with no end to the bloodshed in sight. The Kouloumbra and the Navalkol need to cooperate if they don’t want to go extinct. But, they need a mediator to help the two tribes come to an agreement. When Voltron arrives, it seems like the opposing nations are slowly on the path to coexistence in peace.That is until a new and more sinister problem presents itself for one paladin in particular…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I've had this idea for a while now but I have never actually written anything before. Since this is my first time writing, constructive criticism and kudos would be greatly appreciated! Also, I'd love to hear your thoughts about the first chapter and what you think will happen next! I am planning for this to have multiple chapters but we will see how it goes:) Fair warning, I have corrected it but it is very likely I missed some errors. Also, I am not sure how accurate my descriptions of the Atlas/the Lions are but bear with me. 
> 
> I will try to update once a week, but I have school so... we’ll see what happens
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Lance had never enjoyed sitting still. Additionally, he hated being alone. Even as a child he would always be running around making conversation with anyone for as long as they had the patience to listen. This talkative, personable side to Lance made the three days on bed rest the some of the hardest days of his life. To top it off, after the battle Lance had begun having nightmares reliving his terrible memories. 

He saw Pidges small body in a growing pool of blood. All life completely drained from her face.

Lance could see Hunk get thrown out of his lion and into the ocean. Allura would follow after him immediately in hopes of rescuing Hunk before he got lost in the depths of the ocean. Lance would count the ticks until the pair would resurface. 

They never would.

He would then be shown an image of Keiths bloodied armour and limp body in the hands of Sendak. _“Look what you’ve done,”_ the cruel Galran would say, _“You couldn't even save your own leader. He trusted you.”_ As Lance would run towards them yelling Keith's name, Sendak's figure would just get farther 

and farther

and father away.

Until Lance would wake up in a cold sweat. 

Every night it was the same nightmare. Lance knew his friends were healing in rooms similar to his own down the hall but the visions of their deaths were remarkably lucid. Thankfully, Pidge had developed short range holograms and had them installed in each of the paladins rooms. Lance hadn’t told anyone about his tormenting visions but he doubted he was the only one suffering. This new tech allowed the group to talk, laugh together and keep each other company while recovering. 

Lance made it his mission to make each of his friends laugh every couple of hours. Making people laugh was what his mamá said made him special. Laughter kept her close to his heart. 

On the second day of healing, Lance was telling stories that had the team reminiscing about a much simpler time back on Arus. When he brought up the forgotten bonding moment, Hunk and Pidge were trying not to giggle at the good-humored memory. After ten long seconds of their stifled snickering, the whole group of friends, including Keith, had burst into an uncontrollable laughter.

That, Lance had told himself, was a huge accomplishment in his books.

——————————

The group of teenagers had decided to resume training as soon as they were cleared by the medical staff. Keith explained countless times how Voltron always needs to be ready in case of an attack. Everyone knew the real reason Keith was eager to train but no one spoke it aloud. Training was just his way of releasing stress. 

Being leader was stressful. 

Getting injured was stressful. 

Watching your teammates get injured was stressful. 

No one blamed his desire to get back to training. In fact, they were all curious about how the different training simulations on the Atlas compared to those of the Castle of Lions.

 

“I think we are almost done with the adjustments,” Hunk mumbled to himself as he tightened the screw into the wall behind the control panel. He and Pidge were tasked with modifying the controls to better test the paladins. Already, the genius pair had added a long-range mode, a hand-to-hand-combat mode and a sensory deprivation mode. Hunk was pushing the desk back against the wall when he heard Keith and Lance cry out. Fearing the worst, he focused his eyes on where his teammates stood seconds before. 

Or where they _should_ have been standing. 

The whole training room was as dark as the night save for the strip of light emanating from the control deck on the floor below. Hunk couldn't see either of them. His fear quickly subsided as he saw Pidge reach for the intercom and giggle into the mic, “How do you like the new sensory deprivation feature, guys? It is supposed to simulate fighting an enemy at night. Isn’t that awesome!” 

Moments later, Lance’s annoyed voice resonated back at them, “Might I ask _why_ you chose to activate it in the middle of our sparring session? I totally would’ve beat Keith if you hadn’t disrupted our match!”

“These modifications are to better prepare us for battles in the future. These adjustments could save our lives. So you’re welcome for increasing your chance of survival, _Lance_!” Pidge cackled back to him as she turned the lights back on. “You know-” Keith started before Shiro’s boisterous voice cut him off. His words could be heard throughout the halls of the Atlas and in the headsets of each paladin. Whatever the message was, it was important enough to be broadcasted on both communication sets.

“Paladins of Voltron. Please report to the bridge, _immediately_.”

The group quickly glanced at each other, nodded in apprehensive understanding and headed to the bridge together.

With Hunk and Pidge chatting about something neither him nor Lance could comprehend, Keith lingered behind to walk with the red paladin. Continuing his previously interrupted thought, Keith spoke, “You know Lance, if I recall correctly, I had you pinned. You should be thankful Pidge interfered when she did. I would’ve beaten you just like last time.” As Keith stood parallel to Lance, he braced himself for a clever retort or a friendly push from the sharpshooter. 

Surprisingly, none came. 

Perplexed, Keith glanced over at Lance only to find his gaze distant and his features painted with doubt. Grabbing Lance’s forearm and slowing their pace, Keith asked, “Hey, man. Are you ok?” 

Lance’s eyes lit up the second Keith spoke. He looked over at his leader, put on a goofy grin and cheerfully said, “I’m totally fine! I was just thinking about the other upgrades that Pidge and Hunk could install when we go back to the training room after whatever this meeting is about!”

Keith was _not_ convinced. “Look, what I said before, it was a joke. I didn’t, I don’t actually-”

Keith was interrupted for a second time when he was rendered speechless upon entering the bridge. It was absolute chaos. Everyone was running from one end of the room to the other, talking on phones, printing images, the only static people in the room were the leaders who stood at the front near the enormous screen. Princess Allura, Shiro, Coran, Commander Holt and Veronica were all surrounding a displayed video transmission of a war-torn planet. When Veronica caught a glimpse of her brother, she smiled and motioned for them to approach the group of leaders.

Lance spoke quickly and quietly as they made their way to the screen, “Whatever it’s fine.”

——————————

Shiro glanced up and grinned when he saw the paladins arrive. His smile was genuine but didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Thank you all for coming so swiftly. We received this transmission earlier today along with a written plea for assistance.” As Shiro motioned to the screen, the paladin’s eyes locked onto some unfamiliar looking creatures displayed on the paused transmission. Some were tall, thin and faceless while others looked like giant felines.

Hunk was the first to vocalize what everyone was thinking, “Who are these aliens? I don’t believe we’ve ever seen them before.” Shiro opened his mouth to answer before he was cut off by an increasingly frantic Pidge. 

“Why are they at war? Are they being attacked by the Galra? I thought we defeated them? Is it-” Everyone looked over at her with sadness and understanding. Everyone was on edge. The last thing anyone needed was for the Galra to return. Lance reached over and gave her shoulder a light squeeze to calm her down. “Thanks Lance,” Pidge muttered under her breath. Once her breathing calmed, the green paladin motioned for Shiro to continue.

“Instead of trying to explain the situation, I’ll just show you.” Shiro reached down to play the video, but stopped midway, “This video is very graphic, please do not hesitate to avert your eyes if at any point it is overwhelming.”

Nothing could have prepared the paladins for the horrors of that transmission.

The screen came to life with the deafening sounds of war. Two distinct species could be seen slaughtering each other. The cat-like creatures were pouncing on the faceless beings and ripping them apart with a devastating ferocity. The tall, slender creatures were using some sort of magic to cause just as much damage to their enemies. Pidge had hidden her face in Hunk’s midsection while he tried not to empty the contents of his stomach all over her. Keith and Lance stood unmoving, eyes locked on the transmission and unwittingly gripping on each other’s arms for stability. When the clip ended, it took a half-minute for everyone to snap back to reality and compose themselves.

Keith broke the uncomfortable silence with a shaky voice, “You also said there was a written cry for help?” 

He coughed hoping that it would steady his voice, “What did it say?”

Shiro took a deep breath and began reading,

“To anyone who receives this cry for help, my name is Navir of Kohlrabi. I am prince to the Navalkol tribe and I am pleading for assistance. My planet, ravaged by war, is on the brink of extinction. There have been multiple attempts to diplomatically solve the differences between the Kouloumbra and the Navalkol but to no avail. We need a mediator and we need it now.”

A long, thoughtful pause filled the room after he finished reading. The paladins shared another quick glance to one another before Shiro’s firm voice brought their attention back to their fearless leader. 

“Paladins of Voltron, are you ready for your next mission?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finished! Even though I managed to do it this week, I can safely say that I won’t be able to update every week due to school and extracurriculars (It won’t be longer than 2 weeks though). I want to make sure I am posting my best work:)

The paladins quickly dispersed from the bridge to change out of their garrison uniforms and into their paladin armour. Everyone understood that the need for punctuality since it was undeniably clear from the severity of the transmission. Once they were all geared up and back in the bridge, Allura and Shiro began briefing them on the planet’s history. 

“Kohlrabi was once a prospering colony with nothing but peace and diplomacy between the two diametrically opposed species,” Allura began as Coran filled the giant screen with brightly coloured pictures of the planet before the war. The felines, which were identified as Navalkol, were shown tending to the agriculture. The images depicted them harvesting plants which shared a remarkable resemblance to peppers other than the fact that they were bright blue. “This herbaceous plant is called intusi. The Navalkol obtain their energy from the consumption of the proteins within them. They need the intusi fruits to survive as much as you or I need food.”

A hum of general understanding swept the room.

“The culture and societal structure of these cat-like creatures is very similar to those of the Canis Lupus found right here on earth,” Shiro continued. “They function using Alpha/Beta dynamics. The strongest female is the alpha and she has complete control of the tribe. The transmission we received was from her second in command, the beta, Navir. They are a culture fixated on community and value honesty to the highest degree.”

“They were relatively peaceful creatures before the war began,” Allura added. “The Navalkol were once an ally to Altea.” 

Shiro nodded his head and continued speaking.

“Pidge and Hunk,” he gestured to the pair standing next to each other. They both straightened their posture and awaited their instructions with eager eyes. “You two will be responsible for the diplomatic arrangements for the Navalkol. You will learn their past, understand why they went to war and propose the best compromise that pleases their alpha. She is to be treated with dignity and respect. Refer to her _only_ as Alpha Naliva.” They glanced at each other, shared a look of determination and nodded simultaneously back at Shiro.

“Good, let’s continue,” Shiro motioned to Coran. The Altean displayed another set of images on the screen. “Kouloumpra, the other inhabitants of Kohlrabi, are the stark contrast of their feline neighbours.” These new images depicted long slim figures dressed in magnificent scarves in an array of colours. Although, upon further inspection, it became clear that they did not possess a face underneath the hood of their cloaks. Only shadows where eyes should be. If it weren’t for their ominous appearance, one might even say they looked elegant. 

“Little is known about the morals and social systems of the Kouloumbra except for the fact that they are very conservative and have barbarous tendencies for those who disobey the law. We can conclude that they will treat outsiders with the same severity or, most likely, much worse. As such, Lance and Keith,” Shiro gestured to the pair, “you will need to be on your _best_ behaviour. Meaning absolutely _no_ bickering, you guys.” He gave them a slight smile but both Keith and Lance could see the worry laced beneath. 

Before Shiro spoke again, Allura added, “While the Navalkol were close allies with Altea, the same cannot be said about the Kouloumpra. Altean diplomats had tried negotiating with them in the past but to no avail. You must all keep that in mind while on Kohlrabi.” While Allura spoke, she locked eyes with each of the paladins with an unwavering stare to ensure everyone understood.

Once Allura motioned for him to continue, Shiro began where he left off. “We do not know how they will react to Voltron’s assistance given the fact that it was the Navalkol who sent for help. You are to collect the same information as Hunk and Pidge to facilitate making the best and most mutually beneficial arrangement between the species. Gather information about their past, understand their reasons to fight the Navalkol and propose the best compromise that pleases Kasahni, their king. However, be aware that Kouloumbra are known to be very reluctant sharing to outsiders. You musn’t give them any reason not to cooperate. For this reason, all communication devices must be left on the Atlas. You must also keep in mind that little is understood about the magic practice of the Kouloumpra apart from its potency. Be aware that magic is their weapon of choice and therefore they are always armed.”

“Geez,” Lance spoke up, “it seems like we barely know anything about these aliens. Are we sure this is not some elaborate ruse to try and trap Voltron?”

Keith hated to doubt Shiro and Allura but the red paladin brought up a good point; Going in headfirst into a mission with minimal knowledge pertaining to the species could be catastrophic. 

Apparently Pidge and Hunk were thinking the same thing as their eyes shifted from Lance to Shiro with inquiring looks.

Shiro replied without missing a beat, “Although we have less information regarding this plan in comparison to our past missions, Voltron cannot refuse to offer assistance. It’s what we do. It’s what Voltron was created to do. The universe cries for help and we answer. _Without_ hesitation.”

The paladins gave an earnest, albeit slightly shaky, nod. 

“I think we’ve covered everything.” Shiro glanced towards Allura with a questioning gaze. “Do you have anything else to add, Princess?”

“No, I believe that is all.” She paused and looked around the room. “Any questions, Paladins?”

Pidge was quick to start talking. “Why would using our communication sets provoke uncertainty about making an agreement to stop a _mutually_ destructive war? The Kouloumpra and the Navalkol are on opposite ends of the planet. Without using the coms, how will Hunk and I contact Keith and Lance to come up with a peace treaty?” 

“Very good point, Pidge. Tensions will undoubtedly be running high and if the nations on Kohlrabi are under the impression that their only hope for peace is communicating behind their backs, the deal will fall through. You and Hunk will meet up with Lance and Keith in No-man’s-land after three days of gathering the information required to come up with a favorable agreement.”

Pidge nodded and Hunk spoke next, “What do the Kouloumpra eat? And, more importantly, _how_ do the Kouloumpra eat? They don’t even have faces!” Hunk’s question brought smiles to everyone’s faces.

Shiro chuckled at Hunk’s curiosity but frowned while he answered, “Unfortunately, that is yet another unknown. We must assume they gain energy from something found on Kohlrabi. For all we know, they could use photosynthesis like plants here on earth.” He paused and looked back at Hunk. “Sorry I don’t have a better answer for you, buddy.”

The yellow paladin smiled and the room fell into a comfortable silence.

Keith’s strong voice broke through the soundlessness, “Alright team, get to your lions.”

——————————

Veronica made her way to the Red lion’s hangar. She hoped to speak to her brother before Voltron’s departure. Standing in the doorway, she could see Lance and Hunk standing near the red lion giggling about something. She relished in the sound of her brother’s contagious laughter and his beautiful smile. It pained her to see him leave again after only just arriving back home. 

But, as Veronica had recently learned, when the universe calls, the defenders of the universe must answer.

 _Without_ hesitation.

Lance glanced up from his conversation with Hunk and could see his sister standing at the edge of the hangar. He waved to her, said goodbye to Hunk and began walking towards Veronica.

“What’s up, sis?” Lance said as he swung his arm casually around his sister’s shoulders. He expected a laugh or a smile but Lance felt her body tense and she looked away. “Hey, are you okay?”

Veronica stared at her feet, let out a shaky breath and spoke quietly, “You can’t leave.”

“Look at me.” Lance grabbed her shoulders and Veronica’s soft brown eyes met piercing blue ones. “You know I have to go. It’s my duty as a paladin of Voltron. I need to help."

“But we just got you back! I don’t know what I’d do if you -” Lance pulled her into a tight embrace before she could finish the distressing thought. 

“Hey, hey, calm down. That is _not_ going to happen. Keith’s got my back, remember? I'll be home before you know it. I promise, Veronica.” She pulled away and looked at the floor again.

“I know, it'll be fine. I guess part of me will always be worried about my little brother.” Veronica reached up and ruffled Lance’s hair with a smirk on her face.

“ _Younger_ brother, dear sister. I’m, like, a solid 3 inches taller than you.”

Veronica was still laughing when Lance entered his lion.

He called out to her, “I love you! See you in four days!” And off he flew. 

She smiled and spoke quietly to herself, “I love you too, mi hermano. I love you more than you could ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was basically laying the scene for what’s to come. I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> (mi hermano = my brother)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late! I had a LOT of trouble writing this chapter. It’s safe to say that these chapters will not be coming out within two weeks, like, AT ALL. It all depends on my writers block tbh. I hope you all still enjoy it! Also, thanks so much for all the kudos!

The first few miles of the journey were filled with friendly chatter and playful bickering amongst the group of friends. But as the paladins grew nearer to Kohlrabi, the air slowly lost its pleasant atmosphere and was replaced with an unspoken sense of fear.

Hunk knew he was a generally worried person. In fact, it was something he was not ashamed of. He was more comfortable being the team’s worrier. He never liked diving head first into the face of danger. One of the most obvious differences between him and the black paladin. As he sat at the head of Yellow, easily drifting on autopilot in empty space, his mind began to wander. A million unanswered questions and distressing scenarios were playing out in his mind. _What if the Navalkol lied about needing help?_ No, Hunk told himself. That’s crazy. Navir showed pictures of real pain and real suffering. There’s no way to fake death like that. He drifted in peace until another rush of thoughts crossed his mind. _What if they actually want to destroy the universes last defence? I mean, it’s actually the perfect opportunity. We can’t communicate and we’re basically going in blind! I can’t lose my friends, I just-_

Pidges face popped up suddenly in front of his line of vision and startled Hunk back to reality. Even through the poor connection of the video, the features of her face were visibly contorted into a frown.

“Hunk, talk to me.”

“About what?” He said, wincing at the power behind her voice. He tried avoiding her piercing stare without success. 

“We are partners for this mission. You need to tell me what’s going on. That’s what teammates do. More importantly, that’s what _friends do_.” 

Hunk thought about what she said for a second before saying, “I’m scared.”

She gave him a few seconds of silence to continue speaking. After realising that was all she would get from the yellow paladin, she spoke again in a softer voice.

“Look Hunk, I’m scared too,” she said in a voice so quiet, Hunk had to strain to hear her. It was almost as if she was saying afraid saying it outloud would make it real, “I’m actually terrified. We’ve never been on a mission quite like this one before and I’m scared for everyone's safety, too. We just got reunited with our respective families and I think It’s too soon to go out onto the battlefield. But, it’s not my choice. As Shiro said earlier, the universe _needs_ us.” She sniffed and wiped her glossy eyes.

Hunk hummed in agreement. Usually, Hunk would have something reassuring to say when they were sad or upset.

Not this time, though. Hunk was just as scared as Pidge.

Neither could find the right words to say so they continued flying in silence.

——————————

“Hey, Keith?” Lance began, “Do you think we’re doing the right thing?”

After a moment where Lance wasn’t even sure his leader had heard him, Keith's confused face popped up in the cockpit of the red lion.

“What do you mean?” Keith questioned, ‘We are ending a bloodbath between two unique species and making sure they aren’t eradicated. Of course we are doing the right thing.”

“No no, I get that, I just mean, is this really the best plan for us to be successful? We have _very_ limited information and we will be separated from Hunk and Pidge. I guess I am trying to say that I’m just nervous. I told Veronica that I’ll see her in a couple of days but as we get closer to Kohlrabi, I’m starting to regret making a promise like that.”

The anger was clear on Keith’s face as he spoke. He hated when his teammates said such hopeless statements. He _especially_ hated hearing them from Lance, “Hey, don’t say that! Nothing will-”

But Lance wasn’t done, “Don’t even try to tell me it’s impossible,” Lance snapped a little sharper than he intended, “there is death all around us and we are always caught in the crossfire. Especially in this mission. We are _literally_ in the crossfires of a raging war.”

Lance had his head in his hands with his elbows on the dashboard by the time he was finished speaking. Keith wanted to say something. He wanted to say _anything_. But he justcouldn't find the words.

——————————

“Okay, Paladins,” Shiro’s steady voice rang through the communication system just as the lions were descending into the atmosphere of Kohlrabi, “this is going to be our final transmission for the next 4 quintants. After both teams gather the information needed, we will reconvene in No-man’s-land, where the lions will be left, to finalise the arrangements of the treaty.” His voice was filled with certainty and optimism that was not present within the paladins. The paladins hesitantly left their helmets aboard their respected lions and descended onto the ground below.

“Well I guess this is it, guys,” Hunk said with a solemn face as he looked around his friends standing around their parked lions. He gave a nervous laugh and smiled, “We’ll be fine. I know it! See you guys in a couple of days!” And with that, Pidge and Hunk turned on their heels and went towards the Navalkol village.

“Well, here goes nothing.” Lance said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood. He nudged Keith playfully on the shoulder and started walking in the opposite direction towards Kouloumpra city. Keith smiled to himself and followed.

Leave it to Lance to always try to put a smile on my face.

——————————

As Pidge and Hunk approached the village, they could see Navalkol children playing an intusi field. 

Pidge recognised the plant from Coran’s images. _Strange,_ she thought, _the pictures showed many more fields than are here. They are probably just located somewhere else._ She shrugged the thought away. 

The children were laughing and speaking in a language that neither Pidge nor Hunk understood. 

“Maybe we should ask them to take us to Naliva.” Pidge looked around where the pair stood. They were definitely near the village but neither had any idea where to begin looking for her. The tops of houses could be seen just past the fields but that was pretty much it. “I can’t see anyone else around here and we probably shouldn’t walk around alone.” She looked over to Hunk to see what the yellow paladin had to say. He had a distant look on his face as his eyes followed the cat-like children playing.

“Alpha,” he muttered.

“What? Did you even hear my question, Hunk?” The green paladin was on the verge of snapping when she turned to look at her partner. When she saw his face, she felt badly for him. She remembered their conversation on the journey here.

“Don’t you remember what Shiro said? ‘Refer to her _only_ as Alpha Naliva’.” Hunk tried to hide the nervousness in his voice. The last thing he, or rather _anyone_ , wanted, was to mess this up and risk everyone’s safety.

Pidge could hear Hunk try to remain strong for her but it obviously wasn’t working. “Look,” she sighed deeply, “you’re right, Hunk. Let’s get those kids to take us to _alpha_ Naliva,” Pidge emphasized the word for Hunk’s benefit, “and we’ll figure it out from there, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” And with that, the pair proceeded to approach the children. When the paladins got close enough to hear their voices, Pidge drew their attention to her.

“Hello there, my name is Pidge and this is my friend Hunk.” She motioned beside her and he gave a small wave, “We’re paladins of Voltron and we are here to help end the war.” The kids looked at her as if the green paladin had grown a third head. Pidge and Hunk shared a quick glance with each other both wondering if they understood before the older child responded.

“Follow. Navir is waiting.” The older Navalkol boy began walking towards the village until he noticed his companion was not at his side. He looked back, called what seemed to be her name and continued. Once she caught up with him, he tugged at the smaller ones tail and began whispering to her. 

“I wonder if they’ve ever seen the paladins of voltron before.” Hunk said as they began following. “That little girl couldn’t take her eyes off of our bayards!” 

Pidge was wondering how much the habitants of Kohlrabi knew about _anything_ outside of their secluded planet. “My guess is that they’ve never even seen humans before.” Pidge replied. “I just hope that-” She completely lost her train of thought upon entering the village. 

Almost everything was destroyed. Houses were still burning, buildings were collapsed and people all around were doing what they could to help. As they continued walking, the paladins only became more and more curious as to how it escalated to become this tragic. Soon after, Hunk and Pidge came upon a very large clearing. There were no buildings but there were pathways that had been indented into the soil leading in that direction. The ground was charred and the blackness stretched for miles in both directions. Unable to hold her curiosity any longer, Pidge jogged up to speak to the little girl. She tapped lightly on the smaller ones shoulder, careful not to startle her.

The girl stopped walking, turned around and looked a little confused. “I’m Pidge, remember?” the girl nodded. “Do you think you could tell me your name?” 

The corners of her mouth lifted into a smile and she said happily, “Mira!”

Pidge knelt to Mira’s eye level and asked, “What a lovely name! Now, do you think you could you tell me why all this ground” Pidge motioned exaggeratedly to the clearing, “is charred?” A look of confusion swept over her face again. Pidge chuckled and tried again. “Why is all this ground black?”

Mira’s face suddenly contorted into one of sadness and Pidge wondered if she struck a nerve. Mira looked ahead to her friend and motioned for him to come over. She was about to cry. Pidge looked up and noticed that Hunk had stopped too and was talking to the older Navalkol. Both boys walked over and Mira lept into to boys arms.

“This is Lias.” Hunk said to Pidge, “He was just about to explain how he knew prince Navir.” Hunk looked at Lias to continue.

“He is very kind. When our parents went missing, Navir allowed us to stay with him with his family. He looks after us as if we were one of his own. Of course, we try help out however we can in hopes of repaying him but,” he said chuckling, “there is only so much two children can do.” He looked fondly at his sister and Mira smiled back. 

Pidge tried her question again. This time, directed to Lias. “Why is all this ground black?” Lias visibly stiffened and Mira hid her face in his shirt. He turned around and spoke in a voice the paladins almost missed it.

“Hurry. Navir is waiting.” And off he went, Mira in his arms, without another word.

“I hope the prince will give us more insight as to what exactly is going on.” Hunk said as they began their trek once again. Pidge hummed in agreement and they continued walking in silence. Both paladins heads were filled with unanswered questions. Each new one more bleak than the last.

_I just hope Lance and Keith are having better luck than we are, Hunk thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol idk when the next chapter will be posted cause writer's block is too real. But, I WILL finish this fic, I promise. Also, next chapter there will be much more action! (poor Lance and Keith) Comment your thoughts on the chapter or where you think it should go, I'd love to hear it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm really sorry but this is a really short chapter. I am having so much trouble writing what I have perfectly worded in my mind! Next chapter will be out soon!

Keith and Lance approached Kouloumpra City near dusk. The pair had endured a long and grueling day and were beginning to lose patience with each other.

“Thank goodness,” Lance began with an exaggerated sigh as he saw the first sign of infrastructure they'd seen in what felt like forever, “twenty more seconds of listening to your nagging would’ve killed me before this wicked heat.” The black paladin was too distracted by his own aching feet to acknowledge Lance. They had been walking east for miles without any sign of civilization until the majestic gates of Kouloumpra City could be seen on the horizon. Now that they were finally at their destination, the two had to formulate a plan.

Keith pulled the red paladin behind the ruins of a wall, that must’ve enclosed the city at some point, to regroup. Keith broke the silence with a voice that held more confidence than he felt. “Okay, we need to decide on what we’re gonna do before we walk into the line of sight of the guards patrolling the gates.” 

He took a deep breath before revealing his next idea knowing how Lance would absolutely hate it. “I think we should split up.”

Lance scoffed and Keith had to motion for him to be quieter before the younger pilot continued. “Are you kidding me? As my leader, you know I’ll have your back whatever you decide. But, as your friend, I’ve gotta say this is probably your stupidest idea ever.” 

He paused before continuing. 

“Scratch that. This is definitely your worst idea ever. We aren’t the Scooby gang. We don’t just ‘split up and look for clues’. It’s too dangerous.” Keith looked exasperated, having expected this response from Lance. Thankfully, he had come prepared with counter arguments.

“How else will we find Kasahni within our limited time here? We don’t have forever and this war needs ending, like, months ago.” Of course Lance understood that his leader was right. But, that didn’t make the underlying fact any easier to accept. 

Lance was getting increasingly more frustrated by each passing minute, and Keith knew it, too. The more time they spent talking, the more Lance refused to accept what he knew needed to be done. They locked eyes, waiting for the other to back down. 

“No. We can’t. If we don’t have our comms, how will we know if the other is okay?” Lance grabbed his leader’s arm and added, quietly, “How will I have your back?” Keith hated this as much as Lance. In fact, he might’ve hated it more so. Ever since Keith became the black paladin, he swore to protect his teammates, no matter what. 

After a few more minutes of debate, the pair finally came to an agreement. This was dangerous. In fact, the likelihood of a miscalculation or slip up that could result in death was extremely high. 

But, for the sake of the millions of innocent people on this planet, Keith and Lance knew what needed to be done.

Divide and conquer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is still reading this. Thanks for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? What do you think is going to happen? I want to hear your thoughts! Also, please tell me if you think I missed any Archive Warnings!
> 
> Stay locked, everyone! Our favorite paladins are in for a bumpy ride!


End file.
